Super Seal Becomes a Room Parent
by Becimpala33
Summary: Somehow Grace's Super Seal Step-Steve doesn't realize he's invited to her classroom's Valentine's Day party, so her and Danny have to show him otherwise. Steve/Danny, Grace.


**Super Seal Becomes a Room Parent**

_This is for my lobster Jackie, who really wanted some cute fluffy Valentine's Day fic for Steve and Danny. I couldn't resist putting Grace in there as well._

"Gotta get going," Danny said abruptly, after glancing at his watch. He threw on his coat, and hurried towards the door, even getting through the door and halfway down the hall before turning around and hurrying back, rolling his eyes in Steve's direction. "Babe, normally you move like there is something to be ninja-kicked, but you choose now to be stationary for the first time in your life."

"You're going to Grace's Valentine's Day party at school," Steve stated, and even though he was looking down at some imaginary paperwork on his desk, Danny could still see the wounded puppy not allowed to throw someone to a shark look in his partner's eyes.

"So why isn't your coat on?" Danny asked, leaning back against the wall.

"Because…" Steve trailed off, looking up at Danny for the first time.

"Because you just assumed you weren't invited, huh?" Crossing his arms over his chest, Danny pointed a finger at Steve. "Well you assumed wrong, Steven. Grace specially requested her Super Seal Steve be there. So you better get your sweet ass up because we cannot be late for this, seeing as we are bringing copious amounts of chocolate to sugar-crazed children."

"She invited me?" Steve asked, his face literally lit up with wonder, and Danny couldn't help himself from striding back over and resting his hands on Steve's hips, tilting his head up to kiss Steve softly.

"She lives in your house on weekends, in her own room you painted pink just for her. You make her breakfast, and watch Mulan over and over with her, and stick those damn little pink shoes on her Barbies." Danny tilted his head, pretending to think hard, earning a light smack on the top of his head from Steve. "You're raising her right along with me, babe. So get ready for twenty- five boys and girls hopped up on candy hearts and Spongebob Valentines."

Danny would later swear he had never seen Steve move that fast.

"Danno!" Grace dropped her pile of valentines on her desk and launched herself out of her chair, throwing herself in Danny's arms.

"Hey monkey," Danny grinned, lifting herself off the floor and hugging her tightly. "Having fun?"

"I got twenty-five valentines," Grace proclaimed proudly. Her eyes fell on Steve, hovering a foot behind Danny, looking as unsure as Danny had ever seen him. "Steve! You came!" Danny set her down, and she immediately hurled herself at Steve, who swept her up and hugged her tightly. He smiled so widely Danny couldn't resist mouthing at him, "My heart grew three sizes today," earning a patented epic eye roll.

"Thanks for inviting me, Grace," Steve began, but Grace already had a firm hold on his and Steve's hands, pulling them into the classroom.

"Of course I invited you," Grace said matter-of-factly, sounding so much like her father Steve couldn't help laughing. "You're my Step-Steve." Tugging them towards a smiling woman at the front of the room, Grace smiled excitedly up at her. "Ms. Drake, this is my Danno and Step-Steve!"

"It's so nice to finally meet you both," Ms. Drake said with a warm smile, shaking both their hands. "I've heard so much about you." As Grace ran over to Rachel and Stan, gesturing happily at Danny and Steve, Ms. Drake reached over to her desk, and picked up a piece of paper, handing it to Danny and Steve. "Today the children made valentines for their families. I thought you two might want to see this one."

Danny and Steve looked down at the paper together. Grace had drawn herself, Steve, and Danny, all holding hands in front of their house, on the sand. She'd written, in careful printing, _Happy Valentine's Day Danno and Step-Steve! I love you both very much._

"Babe, are you getting all teary?" Danny asked with a grin, linking one hand with Steve's, keeping a grip on the paper with the other.

"Just as teary as you are," Steve pointed out, squeezing Danny's hand.

"Danno, Steve, c'mon!" Grace called. "It's time to pass out the candy!"

"Welcome to being a room parent," Danny laughed, keeping his hand intertwined with Steve's as they began walking over to an impatient Grace.

"Best job title I've ever had," Steve said softly, and Danny squeezed his hand tightly, unable to keep the grin off his face.


End file.
